


Colours

by Kian051001



Category: Original Story
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001





	Colours

As he walked into the bustling streets of the city of Paluit. The 16 year old boy with brown hair and purple eyes came to this city to begin the next chapter of his life. With his cloak on and his bag bustling with clothes and many memories from his time in his tribe. Then, he saw out of the corner of his eye a man looking at him he couldn’t remember a time somebody didn’t look at him weirdly. He remembered the first time he came to a city and the whole crowd stared at him whilst he grabbed the supplies his tribe would need for the winter. The man drew a knife from underneath his coat.  
“Damn it, I was trying not to but I guess I’m gonna to have to. Fuckin’ racists” he said rolling his eyes as he pulled his cloak off to reveal a dark red scorpion’s tail.  
The man wore an insignia he recognised- Jakuna. An anti- Anima hate group. He sighed deeply as he signalled for people to move as the Jakuna agent ran towards him but one person stopped. A Gorrotoa the Anima protection society but he saw them for what they really were more racists trying to take the world by force. Force humans and elves into submission and he couldn’t stand any of them.  
“You dare to try and attack an innocent Anima, elf bastard, where is your little human master?” the Gorrotoa shouted across the city street.  
He knew what he needed to do. He concentrated his Mana into his tail and hit the Gorrotoa with enough poison to knock him out. He always hated doing that, especially to other Anima. As the Gorrotoa agent’s hairy tail faltered and fell to the floor he turned to the Jakuna. It smirked.  
“Of course the brutes turn against each other it’s in your nature ain’t it.” The elf laughed sarcastically “There’s no way you can beat me alone, kiddo.”  
“I don’t want to fight you. I’m just going to the school I fuckin’ hate it when this happens.” He smirked drawing his katana. “I’ll be an Angeloi and save Aris from anybody who means to hurt it. If you stand in my way for a second longer. That might mean you.”  
The elf moved faster than a lightening bolt behind him and grabbed his tail.  
“Oh for goodness sake!” A human shouted “The Jakuna are attacking Anima again! Why today school starts on Angeloi island.”  
He decided to swing for the elf’s legs to try and take him off of his feet. The elf again used his mana to avoid the attacks, his speed was too much for the Anima however he let go of the his tail. As he ran around him in circles the boy was cut many times by the Jakuna.  
“I don’t have the time for this damn it!” he screamed  
The Anima tried to run away desperately from the Jakuna but every time he got close to getting away the elf caught up to him. By now the crowd had become large and there was no way of getting away without hurting civilians. As the elf slashed the boy saw an opening and sliced at his leg leaving him immobile.  
“Thanks for waiting folks, this might hurt,” He smirked “a lot.”  
He shoved his tail into his enemy and the elf was paralysed on the ground. The young Anima smirked as he sheathed his sword as he looked up he saw a plane.  
“Shit!” he shouted as he looked to the spectators. “If anybody wants to know who did this, say it was Cyan of the Scorpo clan.”  
Cyan had to get to the airport-now. He needed to get to Angeloi island. He picked up his cloak and his massive bag and ran towards the airport at full speed,

“Stop! Don’t take off!” Cyan said pulling his cloak above his eyes “I am Cyan Scorpo, I made it into this school.”  
“Oh. You’d better get on then, kiddo.” A guard smiled widely.  
As Cyan boarded the plane he looked around to see other 16 year old people like him some elves, humans, animus and one mysterious cloaked figure with a slight bump in his cloak. He decided to sit next to him. As he sat down Cyan removed his cloak to reveal his tail, many elves and humans exchanged looks- not of disgust- but of awe.  
“Ah, a fellow Animus.” The cloaked boy stated in a scratchy voice. “Did anybody find out about you as you boarded?”  
““Oh just some Jakuna scum.” Cyan smirked “But I kicked his ass. I see you noticed the cuts.”  
“I did. How rude of me I haven’t introduced myself my name’s Sev. Sev Rino” Sev said pulling his cloak down to reveal a massive horn at the end of his strangely shaped head.  
“Rhino clan, eh. My mother told me to watch out for you guys but you seem good enough.” the young Scorpion Animus said a pang of worry in his voice.  
“You’re a scorpion, can your tribe talk about being not trustworthy?” Sev retorted quickly  
“Yeah, arachnid clans are the ones behind most of the Gorrotoa attacks these days but I plan to change that. I’m going to be an Angeloi and save people.” Cyan laughed.  
“It takes a lot more than talk.” A blonde woman sharply said as soon as she heard his declaration. “And with the skills I saw from you today, you have no chance of succeeding at this academy. Anyway we will now be coming towards the great Engelin Academy upon your permanent home until you reach the age of 18 Angeloi Island.” She said grandiosely gesturing towards the island.

As they approached the island many of the students surrounded Cyan and Sev. As they did this Sev covered himself again in his cloak.  
“Hi I’m Totoi! I fight to protect others and I’m so proud that you beat back those terrorists in the Gorrotoa and Jakuna.” His eyes were pure white with a hint of darkness.  
“I’m Vemello.” said Vemello with a blank look on her face. Vemello was a girl with a blood red hood covering her hair and ears.  
As the plane began to land all the students surrounding them went back to their seats


End file.
